


Broken Wings With Lines of Blue

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Not Really?, i think severus is a little ooc oh well, molly isnt super nice but, soulmate injuries, well not to me haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: A soulmate au where you can see the other person's injuries with blue lines showing the injury isn't yours.Or alternately, Arthur is clueless.





	Broken Wings With Lines of Blue

Arthur examined himself in the mirror. He had a black eye and a rather bad scratch across his cheek. He poked the bruise and sighed. Arthur looked back at the bathroom door, double-checking to make sure it was really locked. Then he climbed onto the sink to look closer at his reflection. Arthur could barely see the thin blue line indicating it was his soulmate's injury. He was starting to get worried about how often his soulmate seemed to get hurt. 

It had started when he was about eleven, just starting school. Arthur had started getting bruises on his chest and occasionally on his face. He had assumed it was just from some of his rather nasty falls down the stairs but once summer came, the bruises kept coming. Arthur could still remember when he got a thick blue line across his arm. That must had been a nasty break for his soulmate.

Arthur was not the brightest, he knew that much, but he had a feeling his soulmate's injuries would get worse. He wished dearly he could do something for his soulmate but he didn't even know who it could be.

* * *

Arthur leaned forward, examining his reflection.

"Do you think it's noticeable?" he asked Perkins nervously. Perkins doubtfully eyed the nasty gashes across Arthur's face.

"No," Perkins said finally after a long pause. Arthur frowned at Perkins' reflection before looking back at the gashes. Once again, it was difficult to see the thin blue lines. He could barely see the blood coming out before disappearing into the blue lines. "Your soulmate a bit clumsy?"

"I suppose so," Arthur said absentmindedly, wondering if a glamour would easily cover it up.

"At least it'll be there only for a day," Perkins added. He reached out and patted Arthur's shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I wonder if it's permanent for them."

"There's anti-scarring cream."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Arthur looked away from his leg to Perkins. Perkins looked a bit green. "Do you think it's permanent for them?"

"Get that thing off my desk." Perkins waved his hands helplessly. Arthur humphed before pulling down his trouser leg. He sat up straighter and looked up at Perkins again.

"How do you think they hurt their leg?" Arthur hoped it was something interesting like crashing their broomstick into a dragon. Of course he hoped they made it out but it'd be nice if for an once, their injury didn't seem to come from a bully.

"Maybe they got attacked by a dog?" Perkins suggested. Arthur winced. He wasn't fond of dogs at all. "A big one," Perkins added, "the bites don't look small." Arthur did not want to think about any dogs at all, especially big ones.

"Oh, never mind." Arthur turned back to his paperwork. "Just stop talking."

* * *

Arthur was very confused. He had no idea how he ended up on the ground, staring up at the sky. Perkins appeared in his view.

"Are you all right?"

"What happened?" Arthur sat up. This was a bad idea. He was in absolute pain all over. He lay back down. Perkins knelt down slowly then patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Fletcher hexed you."

"Is it too late to kill him?" Arthur turned his head to look at where he last saw Fletcher. Sure enough, Fletcher was lying on the ground with Alastor glaring down at him.

"I think Alastor might beat you there," Perkins said with a small smile. His smile disappeared as he adjusted his legs to be more comfortable. He looked down at Arthur concernedly. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," Arthur said, "I'm just lying here for fun." He reached out to check his head. It felt wet, that definitely wasn't good. "Jesus, what did he hit me with?" His hand came back, covered in red.

Arthur wondered if he could cover this all up with a glamour. He really hoped Molly would be too distracted to ask any questions about Fletcher.

* * *

Arthur leaned back in his chair and eyed his 'in' tray. It seemed like the tray just got more and more full every time he looked at it. He was relieved Perkins had called it a day and went home already. This way, Perkins wouldn't be able to yell at him for pulling another all-nighter until morning. _That is, if I'm still around_ , Arthur corrected himself. It shouldn't take too long after all, it was only about a hundred cases to fill in for. He let the chair hit the floor with a thud then grabbed a form from the top of the tray.

 _Right, the car one it is_ , Arthur thought, _shouldn't take too long_. It was always simple, just write down 'car attack', then input 1490 so anyone curious about the car attack could just refer to the previous cases of the same client. Arthur turned the page and sighed at the bold-type font. 'Include every detail of the case!' As if anyone was really going to take their time to painstakingly write down every detail. 

_A red Corvette with the license plate number, AH001, hit me three times._ Arthur decided that was enough details to include. He threw the paperwork into the 'out' tray. If it wasn't, then the clerk could just come up to his office. Arthur eyed the door and wondered if the spell meant to keep away anyone looking for his office was still working.

Arthur took another form from the 'in' tray and decided he would write about the balloon case next. 'Body balloon explosion', and input 178 so anyone wanting to know more about brutal Muggle murders could just go and look in the files. _Three at the time of arrival, lungs bursts first then the body blows up last. Confirmed total of fourteen Muggles killed, used the Expanding Charm with a balloon offered to lure Muggles in._ That was not a fun case at all. Arthur rather envied Perkins because Perkins had been on another case at the time. He threw that one into the 'out' tray. 

Arthur looked up at the clock. It was past midnight. Arthur wondered if that meant the nasty hit he had on the back of his head was gone. If it wasn't, then his soulmate had to have died from it. Arthur was worried about the well-being of his soulmate. He would cast up a mirror but that would eat into the little time he had before Perkins arrived to work. He had only seven hours left before enduring Perkins' lecture on the importance of not being a workaholic. In the meantime, Arthur was sure he would be able to finish up at least a hundred and ten cases, assuming he got more cases to write down. Besides, the longer he put it off, the more likely his soulmate would be alive, right?

* * *

Arthur was in St. Mungo's and Augustus Pye, as nice as he was, was far too strict about not working. Honestly, just because he had tried to sneak out for a case didn't mean he would dash out the minute Pye turned away. Pye shot Arthur a disapproving look one last time before leaving the room. Arthur could hear the guards getting into place. 

"I think this is a complete overreaction," he grumbled.

"I think it's completely rational," Perkins insisted. Arthur just glared at him. Perkins had come the minute he heard Arthur had been attacked by a snake and refused to hand over any paperwork at all. 

"You're just saying that because you don't like me trying to do your work," Arthur said accusingly. Perkins just stuck his tongue out before turning back to a form he was filling out. Arthur wished he could just get one little form to fill out. At least he'd feel more productive that way.

The door slammed open and Molly stood in the doorway. Perkins' paperwork went everywhere. With a look, Arthur knew Pye had told her about his little escapade. 

"Molly!" Arthur held his arms open. Maybe if he looked happy enough to see her, she'd forget about it. "Haven't seen you since the Healers put me under!" If looks could kill, Arthur knew he'd be dead.

"It's all my fault," Perkins said remorsefully. He stood up from his chair and held out a hand. "I should have known the minute I mentioned you left, Arthur would have gone after you." Molly looked surprised.

"I missed you far too much to endure any longer without you!" Arthur chimed in, getting what Perkins was doing.

"Oh, Arthur." She moved closer to the hospital bed. "You absolute idiot." This was said fondly. Arthur didn't really appreciate that but kept a smile on his face. If it made Molly happy, then it was fine.

"Have I come at a bad time?" It was Severus in the doorway. 

"Oh no, I just stopped by to..." Molly trailed off. _To yell at me_ , Arthur finished mentally.

"To make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid," Arthur said instead. He smiled at Severus. "I do have the habit of not thinking things through." Perkins nodded rather mechanically. Molly smiled softly at Severus.

"I'll go and talk with Trainee Pye for a bit." Molly kissed Arthur's head before leaving the room. Perkins humphed. 

"Typical. She leaves without helping clean up the mess." Perkins gestured towards the fallen paperwork. "This was her fault!"

"You're the one who jumped," Arthur pointed out. "It wasn't her fault she scared you." He ignored the suddenly flying paperwork.

"You're my co-worker, you're supposed to back me up."

"I'm your boss! I'm supposed to make your life difficult!"

"Here." Severus had all the paperwork in his hand. He pushed it into Perkins' open hands. "I took the liberty."

"Oh." Perkins looked a bit disappointed to not have anything to complain about. _Heavens know why_ , Arthur thought, _he's been complaining since day one_. Perkins forced a smile. "Thank you."

"I'd like to speak with Arthur." Severus turned to face Arthur, ignoring Perkins completely. _This is a surprise, a person coming to my room with the sole purpose of talking to me. Who could have seen that coming?_ Arthur looked at Severus expectantly. Severus looked irritated and looked at Perkins. "Alone."

"Oh!" Perkins shot Arthur a triumphant look. _Great, something else for him to complain about_ , Arthur thought miserably. Maybe Perkins would complain to a passing nurse instead of him. Perkins grinned at Severus. "Don't let Arthur near the window!" Perkins practically skipped out of the room. Severus turned to Arthur, looking confused. The door clicked shut.

"He's always like that," Arthur dismissed casually. He sat up a bit straighter, looking at Severus a bit curiously. He hoped his roommate wasn't eavesdropping. "So, what brought you here?"

Severus eyed the other bed across the room. Arthur noted Severus reaching to rub his left shoulder. Severus took out his wand and muttered something. A silencing charm, Arthur concluded as Severus faced Arthur again.

"Have they found an antidote yet?" Severus inquired. Arthur wondered if Severus had come to offer his services. Severus shouldn't, he had his hands full with the Hospital Wing's potions and his spying.

"No." Arthur shifted a bit uncomfortably. Was it time for him to take another dose of a Blood Replenishing potion yet? Severus did not say anything else. Arthur could hear footsteps out in the hall and the hum of the outdoor traffic. The silence was somehow worse than the attack. "Just replacing the blood every so often, y'know?"

"The poison should be out of your system then," Severus said with a frown.

"It should, yes." Arthur fiddled slightly with the hems of his blanket. Why was everything so awkward with Severus? "But there's a slight modification."

"To the potion?" Severus stepped a bit closer, now standing next to where Perkins had been sitting.

"To the snake." Arthur sighed, unsure how to proceed. Severus shifted slightly and Arthur had no idea what was going through his head.

"Her name's Nagini." Severus offered. Arthur did not care in the slightest about the snake who had attacked him.

"That's nice." Arthur hoped he sounded a bit excited. By Severus' slight smile, Arthur felt he succeeded. "How is Nagini, then?" He seriously hoped she was rotting in the depths of Hell.

"He's happy about her taking action to protect herself." Severus adjusted the chair so it was facing Arthur then sat down. Arthur was rather disappointed. _Pity Nagini isn't allergic to blood traitors._

"He isn't upset about the failure?" Arthur pressed slightly.

"No." There was a bit of a silence there. Severus gripped the right arm of the chair rather tightly. Arthur watched his hand turn white. _He's nervous_ , Arthur realized.

"Is he going to try again?" Arthur needed to know. That way, he could make sure he was never on guard duty ever again. He could throw out an excuse about his left shoulder acting up, he was sure, and everyone would back down.

"Most likely." Severus looked like he was steeling himself for something. "Which shoulder was it again?"

 _Shoulder?_ Arthur stared blankly at Severus. _Oh right._

"Left." Arthur gestured at the bandaged shoulder. He frowned at his shoulder. Admittedly, it wasn't as easy to see under the hospital robe as it would have been when he first came in this morning. "Why?"

"Just..." Severus looked like he was going to cry. He abruptly straightened up when he noticed Arthur looking at him. "Wondering." Severus' expression was carefully blank.

"Knock knock, you still alive?" Perkins peeked in. "Oh good, you didn't run off to kill Fletcher." Severus stood up.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." Severus answered a question nobody was asking. Perkins blinked confusedly.

"Oh. That's nice?" Perkins opened the door wider as he stepped in. "Have a good day."

"Don't make the antidote," Arthur added. Severus nodded slowly. He pulled out his wand and waved it in the general direction of Arthur's roommate. _Cancelling the silencing charm_ , Arthur's brain supplied helpfully. He watched Severus' robes billow out from behind him as he left. Arthur wondered how to do that.

"Typical. He leaves without telling me it's fine to come back," Perkins complained. _Guess he didn't find any nurse to talk to._

* * *

Arthur was just returning from Hogwarts' hospital wing when he ran into Severus.

"Oh sorry." Arthur held onto Severus' elbow. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"No, it's fine," Severus' reply was short and curt. He yanked his arm out of Arthur's grasp and nearly tripped over himself. Arthur had a feeling if he tried to help Severus, he'd end up hexed.

"Right." Arthur wasn't sure what to say. He looked down the hallway, no clear sign what Severus was up to. "On your way to class?" Arthur had heard Severus was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was rather impressive Severus was willing to take on the rumored jinx.

"No." Severus did not offer any further explanation. His face told Arthur that Severus was only still here out of politeness. Arthur didn't quite get why Severus was so upset with him. He had started avoiding Arthur after he got attacked by Nagini and was always so snappish whenever Arthur tried to start up a conversation. Before that, they had gotten on as well as anyone could without ever talking to each other. 

"Right." Arthur was starting to get a bit annoyed. It was bad enough Ron had gotten poisoned, now he had to deal with Severus. "Have a good day." He smiled politely at Severus then strode down the hallway. He heard a muttered, 'don't make the antidote,' as he reached the end of the hallway. Arthur had to force down a smile. Maybe Severus wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Arthur eyed his reflection nervously. It was a rather nasty gash across his neck. The blue lines wasn't that hard to see this time but Arthur had a bad feeling about this nevertheless. He could hear Percy knocking at the door, inquiring after his well-being. _Percy really should be with Fred_ , Arthur thought, _or at least comforting Molly_. Percy shouldn't be at the door, worrying about his father.

Arthur climbed onto the sink, and looked closer at the gash. It looked a lot like how his shoulder had looked after Nagini's attack. Arthur couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach. _I survived that attack, why wouldn't they?_ He ignored the fact it looked like the jugular had been bitten. The knocking got louder.

"Dad, they're coming back!" Percy sounded worried. Arthur jumped down from the sink. He cast up a scarf to cover up the gash. Wouldn't want anyone worrying about the cut after all. Arthur wrapped the scarf around his neck and hoped to god it'd disappear the next day like it would for any other injury. Then maybe they'd still be alive.

Arthur opened the door and Percy stopped in mid-knock. He looked at the scarf worriedly.

"Let's go." Arthur gripped his wand tightly and they went off to see the Death Eaters. 

The gash didn't disappear.


End file.
